The Twelfth and Thirteenth International Symposia on Neurobiology and Neuroendocrinology Aging will be held in Bregenz, Austria July 27-August 1, 2014 and in July 2016. The purpose of these meetings is to bring together a group of investigators who made recent significant advances in the study of mechanisms of aging, with particular emphasis on CNS aging, neuroprotection and treatment of neurodegenerative disease. Specific topics will include the diverse roles of IGF-1 in health span and lifespan and the interplay of IGF-1 and leptin in neuroprotection. Several lectures focus on diverse aspects of neurodegeneration including cell- based therapies, the environment and epigenetics, DNA damage, and mitochondrial sensitivity plus one that merges multiple models to understand neurodegeneration. Four lectures will specifically address recent advances in cellular senescence and age-related disease. An exciting new area of aging will be the focus of a group of presentations on HIV. These talks will focus on HIV and neurocognitive impairment, comorbidities, immunosenescence and the humanized mouse system. Discussion of mechanisms specifically related to aging of organ systems (heart, muscle, skin) will occupy another set of lectures. We purposely include a wide range of topics and assemble a group of scientists that may not normally attend the same meeting. The format of the meeting is modeled after Gordon Research Conferences and encourages formal and informal discussions of the material presented. Proceedings will be published as a special issue of Experimental Gerontology as has been done for the last 11 Symposia. Participation of junior investigators, including graduate students and post-doctoral fellows is strongly encouraged and this proposal seeks funds for providing stipends to those US participants who are in training or are in junior faculty positions and who are planning to present their findings in the poster session. We are also seeking partial support for the expenses of invited speakers from the United States.